


We're Falling Apart To Half Time

by dabster420



Category: Bandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, dance dance au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:51:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabster420/pseuds/dabster420
Summary: Love isn't Patrick's strong suit.  He never could find the words to say to Pete. His high school crush and current band mate, though one night can change that all.  Can't it?(Dance, Dance au)





	

follo my twitter @dabsterwest and my myspace dabster420 and my instugrum dabsterwest!!  
i'll luv ur anuus sevenevr  
fullow for mure memes

twetter: https://twitter.com/dabsterwest  
myspuce: https://myspace.com/dabster420

insturgrum: https://www.instagram.com/dabsterwest/

 

TRIGGER WARNING

Now this is a story all about how  
My life got flipped-turned upside down  
And I'd like to take a minute  
Just sit right there  
I'll tell you how I became the clown of a town called Toronto

In the left nut born and raised  
On the Ovum was where I spent most of my days  
Chillin' out maxin' relaxin' all cool  
And all shooting some cocaine outside of the school  
When a couple of cells who were up to no good  
Started making trouble in my uterus?  
I got in one little fight and my mom got scared  
She said, "You're getting aborted"

I begged and pleaded with her day after day  
But she packed her vagina and sent me on my way  
She gave me a vacuum and then she gave me my dumpster.  
I put my Kanye shades on and said, "I might as well kick it."

First class, yo, this is bad  
Drinking hobo juice out of a broken glass.  
Is this what the people of Toronto living like?  
Hmm, this might be alright.

But wait I hear they're prissy, bourgeois, all that  
Is this the type of place that they just send this aborted cat?  
I don't think so  
I'll see when I get there  
I hope they're prepared for the clown of Toronto

Well, the plane landed and when I came out (as gay af)  
There was a dude who looked like a DILF standing there with his dick out  
I ain't trying to get arrested yet  
I just got here  
I sprang with the quickness like HARAMBE, disappeared

I whistled for a cab and when it came near  
The license plate said "Dabb" and it had Kanye in the mirror  
If anything I could say that this cab was rare  
But I thought, "Nah, forget it."  
– "Yo, home to Toronto."

I pulled up to the mansion about 7 or 8  
And I yelled to my husband, "Yo home smell I'll fuck ya later."  
I looked at my kingdom  
I was finally there  
To sit on my dildo as the clown of Toronto


End file.
